Mi Querido Asesino
by Otaku Shoujo
Summary: El desrino da muchas vueltas, lo que quieres negar, y cuando lo aceptas lo pierdes, una esperanza para Heero que puede perder.DEJEN REVIEWSSS ONEGAI!
1. Chapter 1

NOTA: Los personajes de GW no me pertenecen...la vida es cruel TT, pero los inventados si, bueno , casi todos jejeje, este fic no lo hice con las parejas de la serie, si quieren utilizar algunos de los personajes inventados por mi y mis amigas háganmelo saber primero please y yo con mucho gusto les hare llegar algunas imágenes de ellos, espero que sea de su agrado.

Heero Yuy -Anya Oyama

Duo Maxwell - Maya Shirou

Quatre Rabberba Winner - Izure Miyazawa

Zechs Marchese - Lily Rose Melody

Eriol Hiraguizawa – Akire Himura

Wizz - Patsurishia War

Haoma Akiro -Satalin Dube

Ken Oyama-Shina

_**PROLOGO**_

Aquel templo fue testigo de mucho acontecimientos, de amor, de traición, de esperanza, de rabia, de dolor, de odio, de venganza. Todo parecía normal hasta que un sonido ensordecedor rompio el silencio un llanto de una niña llamando a su padre y los gritos de su madre, aquel dia fue el principio de un infierno para ella y solo alguien que halla vivido un infierno podria salvarla y ella a el.

-desbes ser ...fuerte Alexandra...-susurraba el agonizante cuerpo masculino en brazos de su esposa- esto aun no acaba-

-no puedo...-sollozaba ella en abundantes lagrimas

-si ..si puedes...querida mia...la unica manera es que ella lo conozca-consaloba poniendo una mano en la cara de su esposa-Anthony y Maiatena te ayudaran...

dile a mi niña que la quiero mas que a nada-susurro –todo esta listo solo falta esperar...-

-Shinai...-sollozo Alexandra llorando y pegando su cabeza con la de el estando su oido muy cerca de su boca

-te amo Alexandra-dijo por ultima vez antes de cerrar los ojos por siempre

-Shinai?...Shinia- lo llamaba Alexandra- no me dejes por..favor-lloraba abrazando a su esposo-no...no...SHINIAI!...

10 Años después...

La noticia corrio rapido por todo el universo, la cantante pacifista Asha Oyama murio al intentar huir de un ataque la unica sobreviviente su hija de 14 años, fue encontrada vagando por el espacio en una capsula de escape...

La tormenta se intesificaba, la mansión Oyama de la colonia L1 estaba de luto afuera del porton se encontraban un hombre de cabellos oscuros y una mujer de cabello café claro, vieron como un carro de detenia y bajaba una joven de cabello azul oscuro con un vestido negro puesto y una maleta...

-bienvenida-saludo la mujer abrazandola-se fuerte-

-gracias tia Maitena...y a usted tambien tio Anthony – dijo la joven con lagrimas en los ojos.

-descuida mi niña todo esta bien ahora-dijo Anthony abrazandola, tomo la maleta de la joven y con Maitena empezaron a caminar rumbo a la casa en la puerta habia una muchacha de largos cabellos rojizos y un joven de cabello oscuro...


	2. Chapter 2

_**TRISTES RECUERDOS**_

Era el año 199 ac, la paz habia vuelto a las colonias y a la tierra, y aquellos pilotos Gundams volieron a su vida normal. Duo habia vuelto con su prometida Maya, a ella la conocio en el orfanato de la colonia L2 cuando eran niños, pero cuando fue atacada la colonia ella fue avacuada junto con otros niños; Quatre decidió hacerse cargo de los negocios de su padre; Trowa volvió al circo con Catherine; Wufei aceptó trabajar en los preventers y Heero, de el nada se supo...

Un joven vagaba por las inmensas calles de la colonia L1 (creo que ya saben de quien hablo I) de repente se detiene en seco al ver el anuncio de la primera plana de diario "LA PRINCESA DEL REINO DE SANK A CONTRAIDO MATRIMONIO" apretó los dientes de rabia y dolor.

-juro que jamás me volveré a enamorar- apretó mas el puño- jamás.

Ding Dang Dong Dang – sonó la campano de la universidad en la Colonia L1

-no voy a llegar- se oía una voz de una joven y se oía muy exaltada.

-ya llegue!- grito

-felicidades Patsurishia todavía no llega el profesor- dice una voz femenina

-todavia, no te acostumbras al horario escolar, Pat-dice otra voz cercana a la primera

-buenos días Anya, buenos dias Tsuki-saluda Patsurishia dirigiéndose a su banco

-buenos días-pone cara pensativa Tsuki- que raro que no haya llegado el profesor-

Tsuki era una joven de 18 años, cabello largo lacio, color negro ,hasta la mitad de la espalda, era de las mejores de la clase, en cuestión academica y amiga de Anya y Patsurishia desde el primer año de preparatoria, es un poco distraida y tiene un buen humor.

-es que hoy es mi día de suerte- contesta Patsurishia sonriente.

Patsurishia era una joven de unos 18 años cabello morado claro un poco debajo de los hombros, ella es la mejor amiga de Anya desde la secundaria,y de Tsuki desde la preparatoria se podria decir que eran uña y mugre, siempre estaban juntas, se contaban todo y se apoyaban mutuamente. Patsurishia era una persona alegre y un poco exagerada a veces, pero cuando lo hacia lo hacia en modo de juego, y no era de sorprenderse ya que era una de las mejores en el club de teatro

-ya lo creo- contesta Anya riéndose

Anya era una joven de 18 años de cabello azulado oscuro hasta debajo de los hombros y ojos azulados, ella era una persona tranquila, pero cuando estaba con sus amigos era la persona mas alegre y mas loca, pertenecia a una de las mejores familias de las colonias, y era la solista del club del coro, aunque tambien era una persona muy misteriosa.

- muy bien clase vamos a empezar- dice el profesor entrando al salón con un joven

-clase él es Heero Yuy y estudiara con nosotros a partir dé hoy-

Anya lo observo habia algo en su mirada que le producía... tristeza

-haber donde te siento- dijo moviendo la cabeza de un lado para otro- a ya sé, a tras de Oyama-Anya se sorprendió

-atrás de mí- dijo para sí misma

-no esta nada mal-dijo Tsuki en un tono medio coqueto y jugueton, ella se sentaba delante de Anya

-que suerte tienes Anya no esta nada mal- dijo Patsurishia riéndose

-Patsurishia- dijo un joven que se sentaba atrás de ella

-no te creas Wizz, estoy jugando- rió Patsurishia algo nerviosa

Wizz era un joven de 18 años, cabello y ojos negros, muy tranquilo, sereno y listo, el era el novio de Patsurishia y se llevaban muy bien, el tambien estimaba a Anya, ya que era su amiga desde la preparatoria y el conocia como era en verdad, no aquella mascara que usaba en la escuela y en la sociedad.

-ya lo sé – dijo sin ninguna preocupación Wizz

-por qué no te enojas mas!-dijo indignada- a veces no sé ni por qué soy tu novia?—

se le acerco muy cerca y le susurro al oído – por qué me quieres- Patsurishia se puso más roja que un tomate y se volteo

-me encanta ver como Wizz, hace sonrojar a Pat-comento Tsuki a Anya riendo

Anya estaba riéndose ante lo ocurrido cuando Heero paso por su lado, le hizo sentir escalofríos

-buenos días- dijo con amabilidad Anya pero el no le contesto ni la miro

-que grosero-susurro Tsuki, Patsurishia y Wizz pusieron la misma cara de desagrado

-bueno clase orden vamos a empezar- ordeno el profesor poniendo orden

Anya se volteo algo intrigada por Heero.

En algún lugar de la colonia L2:

-Me pregunto dónde estará Heero- pensó en voz alta un joven de una trenza muy larga

-De quien hablas Duo?- pregunto Maya.

Maya era la prometida de Duo y Vivian en la colonia L2 ella tenia el cabello castaño oscuro muy muy largo algo rizado, ella era una persona muy madura, y gentil pero de ves en cuando tenia sus momentos locos, por asi decirlo. Después de lo ocurrido con Marimeia el trabajaba en el deposito y Maya lo ayudaba.

-De Heero- contesto Duo, acostado sobre el césped

-No has sabido nada de el?-pregunto Maya sentándose a su lado

-No y me preocupa-respondio Duo sentandose

-Por qué?-pregunto Maya

-Por esto – le entrego el diario a Maya donde venia el matrimonio de Relena

-Pobre –fue todo lo que pudo decir Maya al ver el periodico y la gran nota, junto con la foto de Relena y su prometido.

-Si, el siempre estuvo enamorado de Relena aunque no lo demostraba abiertamente-comenta Duo levantando la cabeza para ver el cielo artificial de la colonia L2

-Y como sabes eso?-pregunto Maya, medio retando a Duo

-Por la manera en como la protegia de todo peligro... a de estar destrozado-respondio Duo cerrando los ojos

-Ya me lo imagino-contesto Maya con cara calmada y dando un suspiro

-Oye Maya?-dice Duo con tono de niño chiquito

-dime-respondio Maya esperando alguna pregunta de la conversacion

-... que vas a hacer de cenar?-dice riéndose Duo con los ojos cerrados

-Duo... -contesta con serenidad, se para y...

-Auch –dijo agarrándose la cabeza del zape que le dio Maya

-Jiji, enseguida te preparo algo-dijo Maya parándose y dirigiéndose a la casa

-Y porque me pegaste?- contesta Duo indignado parándose

-Mmmm... por qué te lo mereces- contesta Maya divertida y entra .Duo sonrie para sí mismo

-nuca cambiara... y espero que nunca lo haga- dijo acostándose de nuevo, cerrando los ojos para luego quedarse dormido.

Colonia L4

Quatre como siempre esta trabajando en la compañía de su padre, como era el unico varon , toda esa responsabilidad era de el, agotado de todos eso papeles, se separa un poco del escritorio y se estira.

-que cansado, es esto-suspira Quatre, volteando a ver las fotos de su escritorio, en una de ellas estaba el de pequeño y su padre.

-espero, que te sientas orgulloso de mi, padre-comenta Quatre sonriendo, voltea su vista a la foto de a lado, y ve donde estaba el y todos sus amigo, el sabia donde localizar a todos, menos Heero, pero no estaba preocupado, Heero sabia cuidarse solo. Quatre se levanta y camina rumbo a la ventana concentrando su vista en un parque cercano al gran edificio, sonrió al ver a los niños jugando libres y felices.

-valio la pena-suspira Quatre sonriendo-valio la pena nuestro esfuerzo-camina y se sienta para continuar con su complicado y demasiado trabajo, da un suspiro de resignación y continua.

-joven Quatre-dice un hombre entrando a la gran y lujosa oficina

-dime-contesta Quatre concentrado en lo que hacia

-creo que esto le va a interesar mucho-dice el hombre dándole un periodico, Quatre lo ve y obre los ojos de sorpresa

-RELENA SE CASA?-exclamo Quatre parándose de golpe, si antes no estaba preocupado por Heero ahora si lo estaba,

-Hanks-dice Quatre intentando no perder la serenidad-voy a salir ocupate de lo demas-

-si joven Quatre, como ordene-dijo Hanks haciendo una reverencia en el momento en que Quatre pasaba delante de el.

-ahora tengo que encontrar a Heero-se dijo Quatre para si mismo-tengo que encontrarlo-.

Espacio Exterior

Wufei estaba sentado con los ojos cerrados al parecer estaba muy cansado por los que estaba sucediendo

-comandante-dice un hombre con uniforme de Preventer saludando con la mano en la cabeza

-tienen el resultado de las investigaciones?-pregunta Wufei abriendo los ojos y mirándolo

-no mi comandante, los resultados siempre salen negativos, se desconoce el punto de ubicación de aquel grupo rebelde y cuales son sus intenciones, el soldado que atrapamos, se suicido-dijo el hombre en un grito

-ya veo...codigo de lealtad...esto es mas serio de lo que pense-susurra Wufei-no paren en la investigación, tenemos que dar con ellos a como de lugar-

-si mi comandante-dijo el hombre haciendo el saludo con la mano y saliendo

-sea lo que sea, alguien no esta conforme con la paz-comenta Wufei, se acerca a una computadora de la nave y empieza escribir

" Amenaza de ataque: posible

Procedencia: desconocida.

Peligro implicado: alto

Investigación: sin terminar..."

-solo espero, que esto no lleve a consecuencias peores de las pasadas-comenta Wufei para si mismo.

Colonia L3

Trowa estaba sentado leyendo el diario, recargado en la jaula del leon, este echado cerca de Trowa pero no le gruñía pareciera que esta comodo con su presencia.

-valla-suspira Trowa-Relena resulto ser una hipócrita convenenciera-concluye Trowa al terminar de leer el periódico

-¿qué sucede Trowa?-pregunta Catherine, apareciendo con el traje para la funcion proxima

-nada-contesta Trowa doblado el periódico y dándoselo al leon-no dejes que o vea-rio Trowa

-cada dia que pasa me convenso que ese leon y tu son como hermanos-rio Cathrine resignada-sera mejor que te prepares, pronto empezara la proxima funcion-comento Catherine entrando a la enorme carpa

-si-contesta Trowa-hasta pronto amigo-se despide del leon-cuando se fue, un viento sopla y el periodico empieza a deshojarse, en una hoja decia "explocion misterio a la Colonia L3, se desconoce su origen".

Colonia L1

Bien clase es hora del receso. A Anya eso era un alivio el tener a Heero atrás la ponia nerviosa y no sabia él por qué

-Oyama-dijo el profesos en la puerta

-Sí profesor-responde Anya parándose de su haciento

-podrias ayudarle a Yuy a ponerse al corriente, muchas gracias- y salio del salón

-Que!- exclamo Anya con cara de "no puede ser"

Esto era genial ahora tenia que quedarse con el todos los receso para ayudarle tenia el presentimiento que esto no iba a funcionar muy bien que digamos

-aprovecha-rio Tsuki, guiñándole un ojo a Anya y saliendo del salon, se detuvo en la puerta-van a venir?-

-si ya vamos-responde Patsurishia-suerte – le dice Patsurishia a Anya antes de irse con Wizz y Tsuki rumbo a los jardines.

-no es necesario que me ayudes- dijo heero muy seco

-no, lo haré con mucho gusto Yuy-contesta Anya ya mas calmada

-por qué me hablas por mi apellido?- pregunto algo sorprendido era la primeras vez que alguien lo trataba con respeto y amabilidad

-por que tu no me has dado permiso de usar tu nombre- contesto Anya sentándose enfrente de el y con una voz ironica

-...- Heero no contesto a eso

-bueno será mejor empezar el receso no es eterno-suspira Anya sacando uno de sus cuadernos

-Sí-concordo Heero haciendo lo mismo

Así pasaron los meses Anya se quedaba con Heero,a pesar que Heero se habia puesto al corriente desde hacia mucho tiempo, el nunca salia al descanso, siempre se quedaba en el salon era como si no quisiera relacionarse con nadie, por eso Anya siempre se quedaba en el salon por cualquier pretexto, una tarea o apunte olvidado, y esas cosas.

-oye Heero no tienes padres?-pregunto intentando sacar tema de conversación, mientras hacia como que hacia una tarea olvidada

-por qué lo preguntas?-pregunto sin mirarla, manteniendo su mirada en la ventana del salon

-por qué vives en un departamento, solo-recordo cuando fue a su departamento, con Tsuki, Patsurishia y Wizz en un trabajo de equipo

-no, no tengo-respondio tranquilamente Heero, no dándole importancia al tema, y mas aun con un tono de voz de fastidio

-Y amigos?-volvio a preguntar Anya volteando a verlo

-si pero ellos ya están haciendo sus vidas-respondio mirándola de reojo

-y no te gustaría él volverlos a ver?-volvio a insistir Anya

-..., no lo se-de repente se callo Heero y volteo toda la cara para verla a los ojos - y tu ?-

-Que?-pregunto un poco exaltada Anya, ante la pregunta

-No tienes padres?-pregunto otra vez viéndola a los ojos-porque se ve que si tienes amigos-dijo Heero volteando la mirada, Anya se asomo y vio a Patsurishia y a Tsuki que volteaban la mirada pero que habian estado observando a esa dirección mucho rato

-A pues yo. –dudo un poco Anya, realmente ese tema no era muy comodo para ella.

En eso los alumnos empezaron a entrar interrumpiendo a Anya

-bueno luego hablamos hasta pronto-se paro Anya y se dirigió a la salida del salon. Heero se le quedo viendo y dijo para sí mismo

-se ve que no soy el único que guarda secretos por mas que aparenta no tenerlos- suspira con cierta melancolía- Relena pase lo que pase te borrare de mi mente y corazón lo juro-vuelve a dirigir su mirada a la ventana y ve a Anya que corria donde estaban sus amigos, la observo reirse, tan feliz sin ninguna preocupación, una mascara que no se quitaba. Rio un poco pero al instante se dio cuaenta de eso

-porque diablos sonrio?-se pregunto Heero

Colonia L2

Ring, Ring, Ring

-Yo contesto- grito Maya- Bueno, con quien desea hablar? DUO TE HABLAN!- dijo gritando Maya dejando el telefo y dirigiéndose a la sala

-Ya voy, Bueno?-contestando Duo el telefono

-Hola Duo cuanto tiempo-se oyo una voz conocida

-Quatre? Que sorpresa a que se debe el honor de tu llamada?-exclamo Duo con una de sus tipicas sonrisas

-Te enteraste de lo de Relena?-pregunto Quatre un poco serio

-Si ,pobre Heero, lo he buscado por cielo mar y tierra y no lo encuentro-contesto Duo con una mano en la cabeza

-Eso no es problema para mí – dijo Quatre riendo

-Lo encontraste?-pregunto Duo con sorpresa

-Sí – contesto Quatre con una sonrisa

-pos claro que lo ivas a encontrar, con dinero baila el perro-bromeo Duo

-jejeje, tienes razon-concordo Quatre

-Y en donde esta?- pregunta Duo emocionado

-En la colonia L1 asiste a una Universidad de allá-contesto Quatre

-Con razón no lo encontré –dijo Duo sin sorprenderse- es típico en Heero irse a un lugar donde haya mucha gente para no encontrarlo, jamás pensé en una universidad-

-Lo sé por eso empecé a buscar en los lugares menos comunes-comento Quatre, con sus tipica voz serena

-Ahhhh y... vas a ir?-pregunto Duo con vos algo juguetona

-ya estoy en la colonia Duo–responde Quatre riendo

-QUE!-exclamo con mucha sorpresa Duo- entonces te veo allá-respondió mas calmado pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-De acuerdo hasta pronto Duo-se despidio Quatre riendo

-Adiós- cuelga y tomo aire-Maya!-

-Que sucede Duo?-pregunta Maya preocupada y aturdida por el grito

-Empaca todo nos vamos- dijo con emoción

-A donde?- pregunto ahora con confusión

-A la colonia L1-respondio Duo con mucha alegria

-Encontraron a Heero?- pregunto Maya sonriente, y sorprendida

-SIP-contesto abrazandola y levantándola por los aires provocando un sonrojo en ella.

Colonia L1

Quatre trabajaba en su cuarto, desde hace unos meses habia buscado a Heero, y por fin lo habia encontrado, era muy noche, queria dormir, antes de irse encendio la computadora y reviso su correo electrónico, tenia un mensaje.

-Wufei?-dijo Quatre extrañado, no muy seguido recibia correos de Wufei, ya que el trabajaba demasiado, Quatre vio y oyo el mensaje de Wufei

'' Quatre, queria decirte que recibi tu mensaje y en cuanto pueda ire a la Colonia L1, queria comentarte algo muy delicado, desde hace unos meses me llego un aviso de pequeñas rebeliones, al princio no le di importancia, pero ahora me doy cuanta que estas pequeñas rebeliones tienen un propósito en comun y muy peligroso para la epoca en la que vivimos, por las conclusiones que saco algo estan buscando,pero desconosco que sea, por eliminación de lugares creemos que el proximo lugar sea entre las colonias L9, L8, L6 y L1.Me urge platicar esto con todos ustedes lo mas pronto posible. Adios''

La pantalla se apago, Quatre puso cara pensativa, ¿seria esto tan peligroso para la paz, ahora solo faltaba esperar que pasaria después.

Colonia L1

Anya iba rumbo a su casa caminado con algo de desgano pensando en la pregunta que le habia hecho Heero_ "y tu no tienes padres?" _

-Es verdad- dijo en voz baja – mañana será tu aniversario de fallecida... mama- dijo y de repente una lagrima corrió por su mejilla- malditos- dijo con ira y dolor- malditos gundams y sus pilotos- dijo rechinando los dientes –malditos... malditos...!MALDITOS SEAN!- dijo gritando entre las abundantes lagrimas , llego a un parque, y se sento en un columpio– malditos- en eso empezó a llover y Anya seguía en el columpio cuando se paro con algo pesadez y siguió caminando sin prisa, no le importaba que se estuviera mojando o que se enfermaría solo quería estar sola.

En una cafetería de la Colonia L1:

-Me preocupa Anya –dice Patsurishia en tono preocupado dándole un sorbo a su té helado

-por qué?- dijo Wizz comiendo un helado

-porque mañana es el aniversario de la muerte de su madre-dijo Patsurishia mientras observaba el vaso con el te frió y jugaba con el popote

-bueno pobre...pero...porque te pones tan preocupada?-dice Tsuki sin preocupación y comiendo un pastel de queso

-es que ... la madre de Anya fue asesinada por un Gundam cuando intentaba huir de un enfrentamiento en las colonias-dijo dándole un sorbo a su té- su madre era una cantante muy famosa en la tierra y en las colonias cuando iban rumbo a la Tierra se vieron involucrados en una pelea, Anya iba con ella, la Sra. decidió sacrificarse para que Anya se salvara, la metió a una cápsula de escape y la expulso de la nave, Anya vio como la nave era destruida-

-...-Wizz y Tsuki con cara de "no me la creo"

-Anya tenia solo 15 años, y aunque ya han pasado 3 años ella todavía no lo logra superar-

-ahora te entiendo-comento Wizz dejando un rato su helado y recargándose en la silla

-espero que este bien-dijo Patsurishia tomando un poco de te

-si-dijo Tsuki y luego puso una cara de confusión-oye y que hay de su padre?-

-su padre casi no la ve, o no la quiere ver, trabaja mucho él es el presidente de la seguridad de las colonias y de la Tierra –contesto Patsurishia dirigiendo su vista hacia la lluvia

-ahhh por eso Anya vive con su tía y su primo?-pregunta Tsuki tronando los dedos.

-si- dice con tono de tristeza – lo que más odia Anya en todo el mundo es la Gundams y a sus pilotos ... los aborrece por quitarle lo mas preciado para ella, aunque es una persona muy alegre y con mucha vida tiene un cruel pasado...oye pero esto que hablamos no se lo digan a nadie?-rogo Patsurishia

-por supuesto que no lo haré ... mañana hay que consentir mas a Anya de lo normal para que tenga buen animo-dijo sonriendo Wizz

-sip, tenemos que levantarle el animo a como de lugar-dijo con entusiasmo Tsuki

-claro!- dijo mas alegre Patsurishia-oye por cierto...que raro que este lloviendo-comento Patsurishia-Que habra pasado?-

-no lo se-respondio Wizz-y no creo que sea nada bueno-

CONTINUARA...

KONNICHIWA

Jejeje, hola a todos espero que les haya gustado mi fic, estoy pensando en ponerle un toque mágico aunque no lo paresca aun, intentare alargar el fic lo mas que se pueda ahorita tengo muchas ideas jeje, porfa dejen sus reviews.Cualquier comentario es bien recivido eh jejeje, bueno hasta pronto matta ne!


End file.
